To Meander
by cHixOr Neko
Summary: Duo feels like Heero doesn't understand him, so he decides to use some vocabulary he'll understand. Post War. Officefic. Oneshot. Hints of 2plus1plus2.


Dictionary

Chix0r Neko

A.N. Haha An excuse to write a fan fic because of FINALS! I have this huge packet of words that I was supposed to memorize... of course the class it is for is full of chicanery. I was told we only had to memorize a few... instead it's 30 percent of the final . So this fan fic will be a long one (yay!) but it will also have lots of weird long words, but I'll put in another word in (to make sure you know what it means).

Disclaimer: Whimper... I wish they were mine.

"Heero, you nullify me." (Heero, you render me unimportant.)

"I do what?" (What is Duo talking about and why is he in my office.)

"You nullify me. You don't heed anything I say, and you rebuff me on a regular basis!" (You render me unimportant. You don't listen to anything I say, and you criticize me harshly on a regular basis, and I am unhappy with you.)

"Rebuff you?" (What?)

"Yes! I get razed twenty times a day because of so called "meandering" when really, I'm a very hard worker! And I know what my plans are!" (Yes. I get torn down completely twenty times a day because of being so "casual with no set plans" when really I know exactly what my plans are, even if you don't like them very much.)

"I know." (I have no idea what you are talking about.)

"I'm not just some prosaic guy, Heero! And you can't even fathom that maybe you deprecate my work a little too much and that it hurts when you scoff at it with Wufei!" (I'm not just some ordinary, dull, unexciting guy, Heero. And you can't even understand that maybe you disapprove of my work a little too much and that it hurts when you make fun of it with Wufei, then you can kiss this fine ass goodbye.)

"I see." (Did Wufei make you angry at me?)

"Oh my god and look at you! You sit there are superciliously thinking you're so cool but really you're just an asshole!" (Heero please stop disrespecting me. You are sitting there proud and disdainfully superior thinking you are so cool but really you are being very mean.)

"Right." (I'm an asshole?)

"ARGH! You meticulous bastard! You indefatigable, capricious, dubious jack ass! You think you're so perfect! I can run for miles and I can get through all my fieldwork in unnatural times too, but at least I don't act so dubiously about something as stupid as a little relationship that I make it awkward around the office!" (You particular down to the last detail very rude person. You untiring, unpredictable, questionable meanie. You think you're so perfect? I can run for miles and I can get through all my fieldwork in unnatural times too, but at least I don't act so questionable about something something as stupid as a little relationship that I make it awkward around the office where I am easily embarrassed. )

"What do you mean?" (RELATIONSHIP::WARNING BELLS: DANGER. DANGER.)

"My relationships maybe capricious but at least I take some risks. Just because a situation is dubious doesn't mean I wont try anything once!" (My relationships maybe unpredictable sometimes, and changing on a whim, but at least I can go into a situation that is questionable even if I'm nervous. Like BDSM guy remember?)

"I know you take chances." (Who are you taking chances with? I need to go kill them. )

"Yeah but you don't think they're the best ones do you? You just think Im a flagrant faggot or something!" (But not the best chances. I am not just some highly noticeable in a bad way gay man in my early 20's. )

Duo stomped out of the office leaving Heero very confused. Picking up his desk phone, he dialed Wufei's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"What did you do to Duo?"

"Oh hi. He told me he was having problems with you understanding him so I recommended reading a dictionary and using vocabulary that you would understand."

"..."

"You didn't understand the words he used did you."

"...No hablo english."

Heero rung up the phone. 'He thought we were having communication problems? I guess I don't voice everything as much as I could... but it's not like I can just go up to someone and grope them. He'd break my hand.'

End

It was just a silly one shot cause I wanted to learn some vocab. Leave me what you think!


End file.
